1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device equipped with an antenna.
2. Related Art
Among portable electronic devices, there are folding-type devices configured from a first body and a second body that are configured to be able to be in an open state or in a close state via a hinge portion depending on the usage mode. Such a folding-type portable electronic device has a communication function of performing communication externally via an antenna.
For example, a technique has been disclosed, according to Patent Document 1, of changing the position of the ground of an antenna matching circuit depending on the open-close state of the first body and the second body.
By adaptively changing the position of the ground, the technique of Patent Document 1 makes the antenna current distribution favorable and does not allow the antenna characteristic to degrade.
In addition, a technique has been proposed that is able to achieve an improvement in antenna characteristic of portable electronic devices by disposing a reflector in the vicinity of the antenna.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44224